This invention relates to a brake mechanism for magnetic-drum tape machines, and particularly to a brake mechanism for use in magnetic-drum tape machines which is simple in structure and space-saving. For magnetic-drum tape machines in general, a back tension has to be engaged on the tape during the process of tape LOAD, PLAY, REWIND, STOP, etc. so as to keep the tape at proper tension under various modes of operation to avoid tape distortion, breaking off, and twisting, due to looseness. Therefore a tape machine should have a brake mechanism for giving proper obstruction to the take-up reel or supply reel of the tape driving mechanism in order to cause tension on the tape. However, because the desired tension for the tape tends to be different under different modes of operation, the brake mechanism must be able to provide various braking forces.
The conventional brake mechanism is often controlled by a link mechanism and actuated by a mode control cam having a plurality of cam slots for driving the link mechanism. Because there are a number of brakes (often more than 5 sets) of the brake mechanism, the structure and action of the link mechanism have become complicated, causing complexity of the tape machine housing.